degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160314180638
No matter how insensitive of a move it is to kill off a beloved character just to further some other character’s story arc, you cannot fire a showrunner for killing off his own character. Lexa belongs to Jason. He created her. He is technically free to do whatever he wants with her character. Be as it may that he handled her exit irresponsibly and he deserves the criticism for it, there is no grounds to fire him for it. This is his show and his story and all decisions pertaining to the writing of these characters and their story arcs are his to make. That’s just how it is. These characters and this show belong to him. We’re just here for the ride. THAT SAID, Jason SHOULD absolutely be fired for his abuse of one of his ACTORS. Unlike Lexa, Ricky isn’t a fictitious character. He’s a person with feelings and rights that Jason has abused, degraded, and traumatized. And honestly, THIS is where all your fury at Jroth should be concentrated. Instead, people are threatening to boycott the show and conspiring to get Jroth fired for killing off Lexa. I feel your pain. I loved Lexa too, but there are bigger fish to fry than this. If you want Jroth fired, then you need a stronger platform than ‘he killed off my favourite character’ or 'he swindled his LGBT viewers’. Don’t get me wrong, it was a slimy move that reflects negatively on him, but you cannot actually have him fired from his position for doing what he pleases with his own characters and not being truthful with his viewers. Now a days, almost all show runners toy with their fans and maintain ratings using tactics of manipulation and deceit. Just how many times has Marlene King lied to her fans? Or Julie Plec string along her respective fanbases with fan-baiting? How many times has Jeff Davis contradicted himself? All of these show runners have this in common with Jason. However, what they DO NOT have in common with him IS something that IS actually incriminating: they aren’t reputed for abusing their respective cast members. The 100 set isn’t safe for its actors - THIS is actually noteworthy material that merits starting a riot against Jason. A show runner should never, ever get away with this sort of behaviour. This is actual grounds for a civil lawsuit. Jroth can treat Lexa like a pawn because she’s a figment of his imagination brought to life on paper. Ricky, however, is a real person that Jason doesn’t get to treat like a pawn. His cast members are NOT his property and he doesn’t get to decide what their limits of comfort should be. It’s sad that I even am inclined to to remind people of what’s more important. It’s honestly really disappointing how so many people are more vocal about the death of a fictional character than the onset abuse of an actor. Please, stop focusing on Lexa and instead fixate on Ricky and the abuse he’s been forced to endure. Acknowledge that this is the true crime that Jroth has committed. Lexa may have deserved better, but Ricky deserves justice!